Cups of Tea
by shamazing
Summary: A healthy sprinkling of Marimite shorts and drabbles. ShimakoNoriko.YoukoSei.YumiSachiko.ReiYoshino...and I guess everyone else.
1. Shredder

A/N: A product of summer, sheer boredom, insomnia, and a new (flashy) computer. Marimite intrigued me enough to force me out of hiding under my rock. Reviews, if you may be so kind 

**Youko x Sei**

_**Shredder**_

Behind the settlement papers, Youko's right eye twitched at the noise.

"Sei?"

The blond didn't even bother looking up. She was too immersed in the new "toy" she found in Youko's office while waiting for her to finish up with her paperwork. The loud vibrating noise continued to drown Youko's voice.

"Sei?"

Youko called out again from behind her desk, ever so patient. When she got the same reply, she cleared her throat.

Sei looked up, as if realizing for the first time that she was not alone in the room. Youko had to stifle a laugh.

"You do know," Youko mused, "that we have one of those at home, right?"

Sei's face was blank for a second before she broke into her trademark grin.

"EHH?! We have a shredder at home?!"


	2. Eavesdrop

**Shimako x Noriko **

**Eavesdrop**

"Touko-chan, no!"

"Oh come on, Noriko-chan."

Shimako's hand froze and hovered above the knob on the door. She finished her exams early, and she decided to go straight to the council office and finish some of her reports. Unbeknownst to her, Noriko and Touko already beat her to the Rose Mansion.

"Touko-chan," Shimako heard her seour's voice plead, "We shouldn't do this here."

_What the?_ Shimako slowly pulled her hand away, unsure of what she had just walked into.

"Mou, Noriko-chan," Touko's voice replied, "You worry too much. Exams don't end for another fifteen minutes. We have time."

Shimako started to feel uncomfortable, torn between bursting into the room and scurrying down the stairs.

"Touko-chan, let me go."

"Too bad. I've got you now."

Chairs shifted. Shimako blushed and her breath hitched. What was Touko doing to her Noriko? Were they…? No way! What if Noriko was in danger? Touko would neve—

"OUCH!"

Without thinking, Shimako turned the knob and slammed the door open.

"NORIKO!"

And there sat Noriko, with a scowl on her face as Touko, who stood behind her, finished putting the other half of her black hair in pigtails. Both of them looked up, surprised at Shimako's dramatic entrance. All the color drained from Noriko's face while Shimako's turned to a bright pink color.

Touko couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Happiness

A/N: Thanks for the reviews :) Not everything I've written so far for this little collection is a gag...like this one, for example. Blink and you'll miss the pairings.

**Happiness**

She's laughing. Not just with her mouth, but with her eyes too. She's laughing, and smiling, and giggling, and (yes, you better believe it) sighing happily.

-

She's happy.

Happier than I have ever seen her.

-

She takes a sip of her tea, pausing to take it all in.

"So," I ask her after she finishes telling me stories about her adventures shrine hopping in Kyoto, "how are the little rascals at Lillian?"

She smiles a little and puts her tea cup down.

"Oneesama," she replies, still defiantly calling me that after all these years, "don't call the young ladies I teach _rascals_. They are all very well mannered and conscientious."

"Ahh, of course. I see you have yet to meet a student like yours truly."

We both laugh before we fall into a comfortable silence. I always enjoyed these moments with my petite seour, when I can have a small moment of silence without having to feel obliged to keep up a conversation with her. I take a sip of tea while she looks out the window, fondly touching her silver cross necklace—she had once told me that she wore it not to display her faith but to remind her that she will always have a home in the person who gave it to her.

-

-

"I am glad."

She turns away from the window and looks at me.

"That you have found happiness, Shimako."

She stares for a second before her eyes soften up and her lips curl into a small smile.

"Happiness seems to have found you as well, Oneesama," she says with a smile, eyeing the ring I wore on a chain around my neck. I give her a smile in return and quickly feign disappointment.

"Nobody ever told me that happiness was so neurotic and naggy. Have you ever tried arguing with a lawyer? You'll never win. "

She starts laughing. I do too.


	4. Intern

A/N: Some Yumi/Sachiko love :) it's a little subtle, really. I have Yoshino and Rei slated up for the next update :D

**Sachiko x Yumi**

**Intern**

"Will that be all, Ogasawara-sama?"

Sachiko looked away from the bay window and found her ever-so nervous intern standing in front of her desk. Her intern was in her last year of college at Lilian University. Sachiko had agreed to let the girl intern for her office because of her former professor's request. The girl was beyond bashful, unwilling to look at her in the eye, and she stammered every time Sachiko called her.

She looked younger than she actually was, her pigtails not helping her case at all. Her outfits, Sachiko had to admit, were refreshing, different from all the sharp business suits the people in the office wore. Something caught Sachiko's eye and she suddenly stood up.

The noise of the chair being pushed back startled the girl, who looked up and found the great Sachiko Ogasawara herself approaching her.

"O-Ogasawara-sama?"

Sachiko stopped right in front of her and reached out for the girl's fashionable scarf. The girl swallowed hard and was caught between being in awe at the woman's presence and being scared of whatever it was she was about to do to her. Should she make a run for it?

"Please hold still."

Sachiko fixed the knot on the scarf gracefully, smiling a soft, nostalgic smile as she did. The girl was rigid like a rock as Sachiko went about her business. Sachiko slowly moved away and looked at the scarf. The girl immediately bowed and thanked her fervently. Sachiko only smiled and walked back to her desk.

"That will be all, thank you."

As the girl left, Sachiko turned her attention back to the bay window.

* * *

"So, she reminded you of me?" Teased an amused Yumi as she tossed the salad they were having for dinner.

"Yes," Sachiko said for the third time. She looked up from the bread she was slicing and gave Yumi a playful look. She put her hand to her chin and pretended to remember something.

"Although now that I think of it, she is _taller_ than you."

"Sachiko!"


	5. Ice

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! In case anyone was wondering, the story entitled Happiness was a SeiYouko and ShimakoNoriko story. It was a little tricky butttttttt it's there, I promise.

**Rei x Yoshino**

**Ice**

"My goodness, Yoshino. Just let go already."

"No way! What if I fall?" Yoshino protested, clinging on to the post by the entrance of the ice skating rink. Yoshino was excited about ice skating before the unthinkable happened—they were in line for the ice skates rental when she stepped on a patch of ice and slid. Rei caught her in an embrace, but the experience of almost cracking her head open scarred Yoshino for life.

"What if I crack my head open?!"

Rei only laughed at the younger girl's antics before shaking her head and looking at her. Yoshino's eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger at the older girl.

"This is all your fault Rei-chan! What if I fall and someone skates over and slices my finger off? What if I fall and break my nose? What if—Hey! Let me go!!!"

Yoshino protested to no avail while Rei, who was much taller than her, grabbed her and pulled her towards the ice. Yoshino closed her eyes and clung on to Rei for dear life, her feet gliding on the ice clumsily. She cracked one eye open and saw herself in one piece, all ten fingers intact. Standing in the middle of the rink, she looked up at Rei, who laced her fingers with hers and gave her an encouraging smile.

"See? You're fine."

Rei let go and crouched down, quietly lacing Yoshino's shoe with a smile as ice skaters passed by them. Yoshino had a soft smile on her face as she looked down.

"Baka."


	6. Peg

A/N: I'm pretty much infatuated with these two right now. So infatuated, in fact, that all the stories I start writing just end up being Shimako x Noriko ones...even if they weren't supposed to. HAHA. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews (and the reads, you sneaky little non reviewers) and here is another Shimako x Noriko story (there will be a _lot_ of these...but I don't think anyone's complaining :D ).

Oh, just a quick little quip here...anyone out there watching Aoi Hana? and anyone reading Sasameki Koto?

_nine_ days till I move in to college! (I'm a freshman, in case anyone wanted to know :] )

* * *

**Shimako x Noriko**

**Peg**

"_Wear shorts or sweatpants."_

'For what?' was the first thought that came into Shimako's mind. What could Noriko have planned for them that deemed it necessary for her to wear pants or shorts?

* * *

"Ready, Shimako-san?"

There was Noriko, in something that resembled their gym uniform, standing by the road with what seemed to be a bike.

"We're biking?" Shimako's calm facade didn't fool either one of them. She didn't know how to ride the thing. She had tried—and failed epically. She fell, scraped her left leg, and left her bike in the storage shed. She vowed never to try again.

"It's okay," Noriko told her. She came up to her, speaking as she did.

"I know you don't know how to ride a bike," smiling, she produced a helmet and gracefully placed it on Shimako's head.

* * *

It was an incredulous idea. Insane. She could die from this.

Shimako's feet dangerously started slipping on the pegs. Her grip on Noriko's shoulders tightened as she closed her eyes shut.

_-_

_-_

_Breathe. Try to breathe._

-

-

They were moving.

Slowly, Shimako cracked an eye open. They were moving, with Noriko pedaling away through the Sakura lined path.

"Shimako-san," Noriko's voice called from in front of her.

"Look up, let go, and breathe it all in."

-

-

There, as the Sakura petals danced around her, as she looked up at the sun's rays filtering through the petals and branches, as the wind, no, as Noriko carried her, Shimako loosened her grip on the younger girl's shoulders and took a deep breath.

She was flying.


	7. Visitor

**A/N: Hey there, whoever you may be! I'm writing from my dorm room :D and I think I've hit my head on my loft bed at least three times already. In honor of my moving in to college (and my head still being in one piece) here is a new chapter and I will also post a one shot :) yay. **

* * *

**Visit**

Satou Sei loves a lot of things in life.

She loves her amazing car—all the not so normal noises, all the blinking warning lights, all the faulty functions (the heater, the A/C, even the dang clock)—everything about her car.

She loves sleeping, and moving about the campus, and pretending to be paying attention in class, only to copy notes from Kei later.

She loves cats, especially her beloved companion in Lillian.

But there is nothing that she loves more than the way two people look at each other when they know they have something to say.

The occasional sneaking of glances, the subconscious sighing, and the subtle tensing up when the other speaks, and the awkwardness that ensues with every accidental brush of skin— Sei knows it all too well, and she loves it.

Thanking drill girl for her tea, Sei looks around the council office. Fukuzawa Yumi gushes next to her, curious about her impromptu visit. Shimazu Yoshino, sipping her tea, haughtily tells her all about the successful rehearsals of this year's Yamayuri play, Sleeping Beauty. Little Arima Nana, sitting next to her soeur, quietly listens to the lively conversation. How ironic that Yoshino finds the perfect soeur in the girl that looks like Torii Eriko. Drill girl joins the haughtiness as Yumi proudly talks about her soeur's prowess as an actress.

But what really catches her eye is the far end of the table.

Nijou Noriko hands a cup of tea to Toudou Shimako, who reaches up and accidentally brushes her fingers with Noriko's. Blushing ensues and Noriko takes a moment before returning to her seat across her soeur. Drill girl starts talking about Noriko's part—the charming prince, apparently—and the girl in question shakes her head in embarrassment. Sei doesn't fail to notice Shimako looking at the girl. Neither does she fail to notice Noriko turning to look at Shimako, only to match eyes briefly before the older girl turns away.

How lovely.

Noriko looks away, but not before sneaking another glance at Shimako, who pretends to find her bland tea—drill girl really doesn't know how to make tea—interesting. She sighs.

Sei takes a sip and smiles. Oh, how she loves it all.


	8. spectator

**A/N: having the time of my life hurrr :) another Shimako/Noriko...I was going to write a story that was longer than one chapter (gasp) and this was going to be the first chapter...but then college kinda swallowed me whole. Lets see, if I find time then I'll write a five chapter story with this as the beginning. Enjoy!**

* * *

A meteor shower, they said.

There had been a forecast for the annual meteor shower, expected between midnight and five in the morning. Noriko packed a bag with the things she would need for her sleep over at Shimako's. Summer vacation was drawing to a close, and Shimako had suggested that it would be best to end the season with a sleepless night spent over the 'blink-and-you'll-miss-it' meteors. The natural thing to do was pick the Toudou residence because it was farther from the center of the insomniac city of Tokyo—the number of artificial lights competing with the night sky would be significantly less.

Nijou Noriko, although seemingly fine to the untrained eye, was nervous. She had never seen a meteor shower before, and she was uncertain of how successful this little plan of theirs was going to be. What if no meteors were visible, what were they supposed to do then? Talking under the stars and into the wee hours of the morning was be more than appealing to Noriko, but there were things to be said between the two of them that she had been cleverly avoiding.

Suppressing her worries away, Noriko reached for her hair brush and subconsciously packed Shimako's juzu beads with her—she had a habit of bringing the little pouch with her wherever she went.

* * *

Noriko had nothing to worry about. There were meteors alright, more than what she could count.

Shimako grabbed an old blanket from her closet and laid it down in an open field behind her family's temple. Lying down on the blanket, both girls were quickly joined by the meteors briefly passing by to take a glimpse at what kind of shenanigans humans have been up to that year.

Shimako smiled softly in awe, while Noriko enthusiastically pointed out every single one she saw—she kept a mental count of how many she saw.

"Isn't it weird?"

"Huh?"

Noriko turned her face and found Shimako staring straight upwards.

"We're staring at the past. It takes light years for a star's light to reach us. For all we know, that star over there is already dead."

"Gee," Noriko faked disappointment, "Shimako-san that was my favorite star."

Shimako laughed softly and Noriko quickly joined in. Their laughter subsided moments later and a comfortable sort of silence enveloped both of them.

"Noriko," Shimako started with a sleepy voice, "I've always wondered what it felt like to be a star. To watch people find and lose all sorts of love in the lives. To just sit there and…"

She was falling. Shimako was falling slowly.

"…and just watch all by yourself."

Shifting noises caught Noriko's attention and the young girl found Shimako facing her. Shimako's wavy hair was spilled all over the blanket and a few stray strands graced her face. She clutched one hand close to her chest and left her other arm out; her palm facing up and waiting for whatever it was that would fit in her hand perfectly. Her eyelids were heavy, and looking at the way her lips were ever so slightly parted, Noriko knew that Shimako was falling asleep.

It took Noriko another second to realize that Shimako's face was so very close to her own. Dangerously close.

"…it must be…"

Noriko held her breath as Shimako struggled to continue her sentence. She softly exhaled, sending a wave of warm air towards Noriko's neck.

"It…it must be lonely."

Deep inside Noriko, something stirred.


	9. Letters

**A/N: Hello! I've been neglecting my second favorite couple...Youko and Sei. Here is a, well I don't really know what to call it. It's not dark, but it's on the somber side...a little reflection and character study. Thanks for the reviews...you guys never fail to light up my day! ENJOY**

**p.s. If you haven't already, go check out Tekiru's "The Lillian Interviews." **

* * *

**Letters**

_"The seasons always change. And life will find a way."_

_--- "Wintersong" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles_

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sei spent most of her free time in college writing. True, there was the necessary writing that you just couldn't forego in college—term papers, lab reports, long apology emails to professors and TAs for missing a lecture—but that was not the type of writing Sei allotted a lot of her precious free time into.

She wrote creatively. She wrote with an open mind, a stream of consciousness (and sometimes vulgarity), and a crappy ink pen from the pack she bought on sale. She wrote her heart out. Her fucking heart out.

Much rambling found its way onto Sei Satou's papers. She would start with a random topic, often musing about an event that occurred in class or a moment she witnessed while walking to her dorm or something that she would just find striking as she went on about her life. Her digressions led to other completely unrelated topics and by the sixth page, a whole plethora of topics were—criticized, lauded, mused about, dissected, hated, understood—covered, for a lack of a better word.

She attempted poetry, only to find that she had no _amore_ for lines and rhymes and structure. She also failed epically on her first try, which might have contributed a little to the abandonment of poetry and rhyme schemes.

Sei wrote many questions—a whole array of them. Some were as plain and simple as 'why did I take this goddamn class?' while more complicated questions like 'why am I here?' were also squeezed in, between complaints about professors and the crappy weather.

Several pages of stories wound up on Sei's collection. Tales from her younger days were described—like a brawl with a certain dekochin in front of the school building. She also wrote fondly of her memories as a member of the Yamayurikai—many moments like sexually compromising hugs were ever so artistically described. She wrote about her uncertain future—her desired future. A career. A car that actually worked (Sei firmly believed it was _the car_ and not her nor her driving that was the problem). A home. A home cooked dinner (shared with someone). A warm bed (shared with someone). A life, preferably one shared with someone.

She wrote many addressed letters, knowing well that that the addressee would never receive the said letter. She wrote to Shimako, asking her about her Buddha crazy petite soeur and, more importantly, the new strength she had somewhat pulled out of letting the strange, hot tempered, and opinionated girl into her life. She wrote letters to Yumi, giving her sexually compromising hugs in words (with Sachiko hitting her a second later), and then asking her about her life now. There was no use passing on wisdom or advice—Sei had said everything that Yumi _needed_ to hear from her before she left Lillian. She wrote to the dekochin once or twice, asking her about the size of her forehead and her husband.

-

She never wrote to Youko.

-

She could never find the words to say. Hell, she didn't even know _what_ to say. She had attempted to start a letter, writing '_Youko,'_ on top of a piece of paper, before blanking out and realizing that that letter was never going to be written. She developed a habit of folding the failed letters into paper cranes, and by the end of her fourth year, Sei had over five hundred folded paper cranes, each one with _'Youko,'_ buried deep inside the creases.

* * *

_(Optional ending if you're feeling a little happy today :D )_

"Sei!"

"Holy Jesus! Youko, you're home early—"

"Can you explain to me why we have five hundred and thirty-one paper cranes laid out on our bed? No, 'I got bored' doesn't cut it, and yes, I counted."


	10. Listening

**A/N: I didn't fall off of the face of the planet...I was just drowning in homework. I just wrote a 20 page lab report and a 8 page pre-lab. Next up... 100 pages of reading. Yay all nighter. **

**Yet here I am updating. ****To tell you the truth, whoever you are, it took me twice as long to write my reports because I kept on getting ideas for stories. I wrote 4 short stories today. Hahaha. This one was inspired by one of the textbooks I had to read. How romantic. **

**Enjoy, kids.**

******Ooops. I forgot to mention, if you don't read the light novels, you probably won't know what's going on. I don't want to spoil it for people who don't want to know so...**

**go to this link and follow the spoilers on the top comment of the page (remove the spaces): http : / / forums. animesuki. com/ showthread. php? p=2587036**

* * *

**Listening**

"I call him Doraemon."

"Eh?" Nijou Noriko turned away from the stuffed pig on Shimako's bed. Toudou Shimako smiled and motioned her head towards the stuffed animal. Noriko colored. Shimako must have noticed that she was looking intently at the stuffed animal.

Shimako laughed softly.

"Do not worry Noriko-chan, you are not the first to wonder about my preference of stuffed animals."

"Ah…well pigs are underrepresented in the stuffed animal industry anyways. I support your cause, Shimako-san."

Shimako laughed again at Noriko's antics.

Minutes later, they carried on with their homework. Noriko stared intently at her paper, stuck on one sentence. She subconsciously twirled her pen. The scratching sounds of Shimako's pen could be heard in the room as she worked on a problem.

"It was my mother's," Shimako said without looking up. Noriko stopped twirling her pen and turned slightly to look at her. Shimako mechanically worked on chemistry—undoubtedly her best subject—going through the motions of Schrodinger's equation subconsciously.

"I was told that she was never away from it growing up."

There was a difference, that much Noriko knew, between hearing and listening. Between listening and listening empathetically. The Kanji for listening consisted of the symbols for the ear, the eyes, and the heart. To listen, as embodied by the kanji on paper, was to hear the spoken words, to see the unspoken in the slightest changes in her facial expression and gestures, and to understand and be swept up in who she was and where she was coming from.

That was listening.

"I know how hard it must be," Noriko said while placing a hand on Shimako's writing arm, forcing her to stop, "to have never known them and always know, even at the back of your mind, that you are somewhat incomplete."

This was listening.

"…It is," Shimako said, more to herself, as she placed her pen down.


	11. Push

**A/N: Hello everyone! Greetings from "the middle of nowhere," America. How are you all doing? :) **

**Here is another NorikoShimako-ish one. And yes, I am slightly obsessed with ice skating, seeing as this is my second story with ice skating in it. **

**Enjoy, kids!**

_

* * *

_

_There's no way out, we are surrounded_

_Give in and relish every minute of it_

_-"The Walk," Imogen Heap_

**Push**

"Ah, you know what, Noriko-chan?" Shimako said as she stood at the rink gate.

"Hmm?" Noriko was already on the ice, ready to guide the other girl.

"I think I will just watch you from the sidelines."

Noriko laughed softly and shook her head.

"Shimako-san, what would be the point of me kidnapping you to go on this wonderful ice skating adventure for your birthday. You'll be safe, I promise."

With that, Noriko held out a hand for Shimako, who took it tentatively. She stepped on the ice slowly, scared that the ice would crack open the moment she stepped on it and swallow her whole.

She was never fond of skating. One of her classmates in elementary school fell while ice skating, and someone accidentally ran over her fingers. It left such an impression on the young Shimako, who did not even dare to look at the ice after.

Now, fingers laced tightly with Noriko's, she slowly skated on the ice. She was amazed that she could stand, let alone move around. She turned to Noriko, who gave her a small, triumphant smile.

-

The resilient Christmas lights on the trees were shining,

the snow was slowly blanketing the ground,

and the warm fog was descending

—covering the city, and the season, and them.

It felt like entire world was spinning around them, and they were just there, standing still together.

-

Shimako looked down and saw silver peeking from under her coat sleeve. It was the silver bracelet that Noriko had bought for her for her birthday.

"You know," Noriko said with mirth in her voice, "this would be an advantageous first date."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Shimako lost her balance and almost fell over. Noriko was quick to act. In a heartbeat, she caught Shimako in an embrace, their faces inches apart.

"My point exactly," Noriko mumbled. Shimako laughed nervously, unsure of what to do next. Neither of them moved. Neither of them pushed it, over the line where it was _begging_ to be pushed.

-

-

Applause and cheering broke their staring contest.

Turning around, they saw that a man was on his knee, holding out a ring to a woman, who was sobbing beyond words and nodding feverishly before she flung herself onto him. Both girls momentarily forgot what just happened and clapped happily with the crowd.

* * *

After skating a few more rounds around the rink, both of them decided to call it a day. Noriko held Shimako the entire time, guiding her and twirling her around the ice.

Walking out of the rink, Shimako felt something tug inside her when Noriko let go of her hand.


	12. Cake

**I promised I would upload, and with a heavy heart here it is.**

* * *

**Strawberry cake**

"Ne, Shimako?"

"Hmm?"

Shimako looked up from her homework and found Noriko staring outside the window. She had her chin resting on her hand and her other hand was subconsciously twirling her pen. Without looking away, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Why don't we do something different this weekend, instead of visiting another shrine? Something fun."

She turned to Shimako and smiled.

"Let's bake a cake."

"Cake?"

* * *

"Okay, what does the recipe say now?" Shimako inquired, firmly holding on to the electric mixer and moving it about the beaten eggs. She looked at the girl who was standing right next to her.

"Uhm," Noriko started, holding the recipe in one hand and a bowl of flour and baking powder in another, "It says alternately add the milk and the flour-baking powder mix while mixing. Okay, got it."

Noriko set the paper down and held the bowl of powder with both hands. She looked at Shimako, who looked back at her with the same tentative look. Neither of them were equipped with the inborn skill of baking. Noriko could not even fry an egg to save her life.

Taking a deep breath, Noriko slowly tilted the bowl into the bigger mixing bowl. Shimako moved the mixer a little to the right to make room for the powder. The powdered flour-baking soda mix slowly descended upon the beaten eggs.

Both girls sighed with relief. They had done it. It worked.

…Until the entire mass of powder fell into the bowl with a glorious _glomp._

The mixture landed on the mixer's rotating blades, sending powder everywhere—on the counter, the floor, and on the girls themselves. It was everywhere. Shimako hurriedly tried to turn the electric mixer off while Noriko clamored to hold the bigger mixing bowl in place.

They both stopped moving for a second. Mixer in hand, Shimako looked at Noriko, who was holding on to the mixing bowl. Her black hair looked grey, and little bits of the powder were on her eyelashes. Shimako herself was covered from head to toe. The powder was nestled in her wavy curls, and her face was almost as white as a geisha's.

Noriko looked at her.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

The girls laughed at what just happened for a good minute or two before Noriko had to put her hand on her stomach because it started to hurt. She looked at Shimako to say something about the epic failure of a cake.

But the words did not make it out of her mouth.

Shimako held a hand out and touched the side of Noriko's face with the tips of her fingers. Slowly, she brushed off the flour from Noriko's eyelashes with her thumb.

Noriko's eyelids started to drop. Shimako was so close. Too close.

And she was getting closer.

* * *


	13. Dear You

_Haikei kono tegami yondeiru anata ga  
Shiawase na koto wo negaimasu..._

_--Tegami, Angela Aki**_

* * *

Mizuno Youko slowly seated herself on the floor of the empty room, her back against the wall. The room was devoid of everything—there were no pieces of furniture, no fish tanks, no blinds, no picture frames, nothing. Rays of sunlight filtered in through the spacious windows and engulfed the woman, who was looking at a piece of paper fondly.

-

_Dear you, who is reading this letter, _

_Where are you and what are you doing now?  
For me, who is 15 years old, there are seeds of worries I can't tell anyone. _

_If it's a letter addressed to my future self, surely I can confide truly to myself_

_-_

She found it in a box, folded and tucked away underneath faded pictures and dried flowers.

The room was dead quiet, except for the soft sounds of crickets and the wind blowing sweetly from the outside.

-

Youko smiled softly as she finished reading the letter.

"You-ko," sang a voice from down the stairs, "why don't we take a break and grab some lunch? Our volunteer movers are so weak; they're already hungry after carrying a few boxes."

An onslaught of appalled voices responded to the statement:

"Oi, Gaijin, You said _you_ were hungry."

"I don't remember complaining."

"Neither do I."

Youko laughed as more voices started complaining. She placed the letter on the floor and got up.

"I'm coming," she yelled out, making her way down the stairs.

-

-

With no one but the room's white walls to witness it, the wind came in and carried the creased letter out of the window and into the world, with the faded ink whistling the words of fifteen year old Mizuno Youko to the blowing wind.

-

-

_Dear You, who is reading this letter, _

_I hope you find happiness..._

* * *

**The translation of the lyrics would be the last two lines of the story (which, at least in this little ficlet, are the last words in Youko's letter to herself). The lines in Italics are lyrics to Angela Aki's "Tegami."

**A/N:** This idea came to me after I listened to Angela Aki's "Tegami" at least fifty times (I put it on repeat and didn't even notice). It's a great song about a teenage girl who writes a letter to her older self during a tough time in her life and the older self's response, looking back at how her life has turned out. You should check it out :D. I LOVEEEE Angela Aki. She's very different from most Japanese singers and she looks like a mix of Tina Fey, Ingrid Michaelson, and Sara Bareilles.

Anyhow, I digress. I remembered that I also wrote a letter to myself. No clue where it is though…and considering the fact that I've moved at least four times since I wrote it, I highly doubt I'm going to find it again. It makes me wonder what I wrote (since I have such a dismal memory) and how I would respond to it now or later, depending on how old I would be. Life never goes as planned, but I've learned that we make the decisions we make the right decisions.

This is a quiet piece reflecting on Youko, who I think has never allowed herself to share her insecurities and fears to anyone because she had to be everyone's rock. I like to think that she did find happiness, don't you think so?

Oh and in regards to my other story "Bicycle"…I wrote that as a one shot, sorry. Although, I will probably write little ficlets in conjunction to that story and publish it in this anthology. So, be on the lookout :) I forgot to mention that I came up with the story after someone locked their biked on mine for a whole week. Fret not, the person didn't die...he was just a jerk.

Peace.


	14. Lost and Found

_And as I float upon this ocean_

_I can feel you like an ocean that _

_I hope will never leave_

_-"When I Look to the Sky," Train_

* * *

**Lost**

"Why is it so hard to find the right person?"

Satou Sei, unlike everyone in their little group, did not turn to look at the girl next to her. She listened, staring up at the stars. They had decided to explore the campus that Friday night, walking on rooftops and amphitheaters, before finally settling on the grass right next to the pond with the fountain.

"I know what you mean," the girl who lived across the hallway piped in, "you keep looking and you always think it's the right person every single time but it's not."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

-

-

"Then stop looking."

Heads turned towards Sei, who was still looking up at the stars.

-

"If you can't find that one person, stop looking, and your person will come and find you."

-

-

_Pitter-patter_ went the fountain.

-

-

"Wow," breathed one of the guys, "that was deep."

But Sei was no longer listening. She was no longer there with them, and she was no longer lying on the grass in the 'middle of nowhere,' America. At least not mentally.

Staring up at the stars, at the same night sky that would be the morning sky _she _was staring up at that same moment, Sei was home.

* * *

_Is anybody waiting at home for you?_

_-- Hopeless, Train_

* * *

**Found**

"That is definitely not a star."

"Then what is it then?"

"Sei, it's blinking. How can it be a star?"

-

-

The night before she left for her year abroad, Satou Sei kidnapped an unsuspecting Mizuno Youko for a trip to the local frozen yogurt hot spot. Sei got her usual—chocolate with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup and peanuts, for variety. Youko ordered the more subtle strawberry and vanilla, poking fun at what she called "Sei's chocolate induced sugar rush recipe."

The lime green and hot pink walls of the store gave Youko a headache, so Sei suggested they go elsewhere. Which was how they ended up at the park parking lot, sitting up on the hood of Sei's car, eating their 'fro-yo,' and staring up at the stars.

-

-

"It's a satellite, Sei."

"Fine. How about that one?"

"…that would be a plane."

-

-

Sei burst out laughing. It was futile to try and look for stars in Tokyo. The city itself was brighter than the universe.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone~! Luckily for y'all, Shamazing survived a very brutal week of lovely college. Unfortunately, there are more "awesome" weeks coming for me [Actually, now that I think about it, my "awesome" weeks aren't gonna go away]. Well, on the upside, my weekend is going great so far! It's also National Chemistry Week, YAY! (Can I get any nerdier? looking at my trimethylxanthine--aka caffeine--coffee mug, I can. HAHA.) Okay, enough about my crazy life.

This was written to be updated separately but, I thought to myself, Why the heck not update them together. So here it is :) Sei's a pretty philosophical character, in my opinion. She can be a little crazy at times, but there is something about the way she sees the world around her that speaks multitudes about the nature of life. And the dialogue between them is short, but that's how their relationship is (at least in my little world): deep and profound without much being said.

Ever had frozen yogurt? It's like ice cream, I love it. I didn't just randomly pick the flavors that Sei and Youko got...I personally think our taste in food reflects who we are as people. What flavor ice cream would you be?

Peace (,'') v


	15. Green Tea

_They say that home is where the heart is  
And we keep driving round in circles  
Afraid to call this place our own  
And are we there yet?_

_--"Are We There Yet?" Ingrid Michaelson_

* * *

She should really bring it up. At least hint at it, see how _she_ reacts.

Then, she could figure out if now is the right time.

But…

No. No more diddle dawdling.

Yes, that's right.

She _will_ bring it up. She will.

"Green tea."

Shimako snaps out of her reverie with the sight of a cup in front of her face. Noriko looks at her funny for a second before Shimako realizes that she is staring into space. She blinks.

"Sorry. Thank you, Noriko," she says with a smile as she reaches for the cup. Noriko shakes her head a little and lets out a soft laugh. She kisses Shimako on the forehead before settling herself on the park bench next to her.

Shimako looks at the woman who single handedly keeps Starbucks in business drink her coffee. Noriko, feeling her eyes, turns slowly with the cup to her mouth and raises one eyebrow up in a half-questioning, half-amused manner. Shimako laughs, shrugs and drinks her tea.

Tomorrow. She'll bring it up tomorrow. Definitely.

* * *

**A/N:** Last week was a very difficult week. Sigh. I did get to watch Where The Wild Things Are the other night. It took me a while to get over the small size of the movie theater here in cornfield central (it was a quarter of what I was used to in Chicago), but I have to say, that was one hell of a trippy movie. HAHA. Great soundtrack though. Go check it out :)

I heart lighthearted snippets :) Don't you? I just feel like Shimako and Noriko having tea and coffee at a park is both whispering and screaming this comfortable "home" feeling. This came out of nowhere...probably from the massive amounts of tea that I imbibe on a daily basis. Although Tekiru did give me the idea that Shimako would like green tea :).

Peace.


	16. Library

_So close your eyes_

_and feel the world turn around_

_--"Lullaby," Newton Faulkner_

* * *

"If I were an old and gargantuan history text book, where would I be?" muttered Okudaira Akira to herself as she carefully peeked between the sturdy bookshelves of the ancient Lillian library. The third year junior high student was lost the moment she stepped into the high school library, and she silently wished she had said 'yes' to the librarian when he asked if she needed help.

'No,' she thought to herself, 'I would not be with the French books, Akira.'

She quietly passed bookshelf after bookshelf, reading the labels hanging above. Almost about to give up, Akira stopped at her tracks.

At the end of one of the aisles, on the floor and slumped against a bookshelf, were two girls. One girl, who had short black hair that made her look like a _ningyō_, was leaning on the shelf directly, supporting the other girl whose head was nestled on her shoulder. The other girl had wavy brown hair that seemed like it ebbed on forever. They were both fast asleep, with a book opened face down on the brown haired girl's lap.

After a moment, Akira took a step towards them, only to stop when the brown haired girl stirred and snuggled closer, the book falling to the floor. She didn't wake up, and neither did the other girl. They remained fast asleep, breathing ever so gently.

Slowly taking a step back, Akira smiled softly and walked on to the next shelf, wondering who they were.

* * *

**A/N:** HELLO! :D

I survived a pretty crappy and hellish week, my worst one so far, and things started to turn around. I conquered my 121 reaction 4 hour lab with flying colors, my school crushed our rival university's football team, my beloved volleyball team is now 4th in the nation, I picked up my guitar and sang like no one was listening, and I went out with friends, had a blast and we danced on the street like no one was looking.

…Although I just realized I don't own a bowl. No decent ramen for me (I refuse to succumb to nasty Americanized ramen). But that's okay, a minor dink in the plan.

Because Shamazing is picking it up again, I thought it's only appropriate to celebrate! Here is a triple upload, two for Cups and one for Bicycle (I know, I'm a liar…I said I'd never update Bicycle again).

Oh yeah, if you didn't realize who the girl was, it's Aa-chan from Aoi Hana

Hang in there. Things will start to look up :)

Peace

Shamazing


	17. Food is Still Hot

**A/N:** This was written to be read with "Food is Still Hot" by Karen O and the Kids from the "Where the Wild Things Are" movie soundtrack. The movie's last scene inspired this one.

**http :// www. youtube. Com /watch?v= i9YrUqqSmaY **

It will fill in the spaces and embrace the silence, I promise.

Here is another quiet and reflective piece. I'm just in such a 'reflective' mood lately, aren't I?

* * *

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_-- "Fix You," Coldplay_

* * *

Snow falls slowly, covering the angry footsteps that had walked out of the door earlier. As if they were never there.

-

-

Her breath trailing behind her, Sei turns the corner and sees that the curtains are drawn and the lights are still on. She walks forward, slowly and carefully at first, and makes her way up the stairs.

-

-

The door is slightly ajar and she gradually pushes it open, tiptoeing to avoid making any noise.

-

Almost instantaneously, Youko emerges from another room, exhausted and defeated, holding her breath and bracing herself for what she might see.

-

She rushes to Sei and hugs her cold form, clinging onto her for life. Sei pauses momentarily before wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in the nook of her neck.

-

-

-

-

Sei quietly eats her soup on the kitchen counter with Youko softly watching on, her head resting on her left hand with her fingers lost in her hair. Sei finally turns to face her and smiles weakly.

-

-

-

-

-

Youko smiles ever so slightly, her eyes peeking behind her heavy eyelids. She continues to watch fondly until her eyes close and her breathing gets deeper.

-

The sound of slurping stops.

-

A chair moves.

-

-

It is all in a haze, but as a pair of arms lifts her, the exhausted Youko settles in and recognizes a familiar scent as she breathes in.

-

-

-

Outside, the sun is rising.


	18. Omnipotent

_You can be anyone,  
This time around,  
This love of ours_

_--"Io (This Time Around)," Helen Stellar_

* * *

[Phone rings]

-

[Rings again]

-

[And again]

-

"_Urghh…He-hello?" _

"_Oh, Sorry, did I wake you, Noriko-chan?" _

"_Oh, no, no. I'm up! I'm up! Don't worry. I'm always up."_

"_Noriko-chan…"_

"_Yes?" _

"_How many hours have you been going without any sleep?"_

"_Well…not really a lot, I mean, if you count—fine, a lot."_

"_Noriko-chan."_

"_It can't be helped. My senior thesis is eating me alive. I admit, I am a little tired…and hungry, apparently"_

"_Oh dear, was that your stomach?"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_[laughs]"_

"_Hey!"_

"_It will all be fine Noriko-chan. You know, stars shine even brighter when it's darkest."_

"_I…yes. As always, you know the words I need to hear."_

"_I know the secrets of the universe, did you not know that, Noriko-chan?"_

_"[laughs] No, I believe I missed that announcement."_

_"Which is why you need more sleep. I won't keep you any longer. Please do not make me worry anymore—get some rest and feed your stomach before it starts singing."_

"_[laughs] Will do—wait, did you need anything?"_

"_Oh...I"_

"…_?"_

"_I just wanted to hear your voice, Noriko." _

"_S—"_

"_Well, please take better care of yourself. Good luck, I know you can do it!"_

_[phone line dies]_

-

-

-

-

"[Smiles] I miss you too, Shimako."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! It's the return of the migraine! I get chronic migraine attacks so I spent the last two days curled up in a dark, quiet room (like a hamster!). Fortunately for you guys, I am most creative when I get my migraines (I don't know if its the incredible pressure on my brain from the dilating veins or the immense amount of medication I have to take). Anyhow.

I used to dread talking on the phone. For me, phone calls were just filled with ample opportunities for awkwardness--gaps and random silences, a sprinkling of "huh, what'd you say?" and poorly timed "Oh, yeah" at the same time from both parties. I was an avid texter (I once texted 4,000 messages in one month...I have unlimited, fret not). But now that I haven't seen my family and my best friend in three months, I can't say that black letters on my phone screen is enough to substitute hearing their voices.

You can take this as part of Bicycle, if you want :) [Remember, Noriko is a junior during the events of Bicycle]

Have a great week~!

Peace,

Shamazing

P.S. in case you wanted to know, a senior thesis is an intensely time consuming project, especially in science and engineering, that a student will need to graduate with distinction as an undergraduate.


	19. Train

_It's nothing but time and a face that you lose._

_--"Your Ex-Lover is Dead," Stars_

* * *

Sei swings the grocery bag absentmindedly, happy with her loot and excited to kick back, relax and pig out. She walks through the railway crossing, humming to herself and admiring the falling Sakura about her.

From her periphery, she sees a woman walking in the opposite direction.

-

The sound of beeping ensues as the railway gates lower in anticipation of an incoming train.

-

It is only after Sei is safely past the railway tracks does she stop and realize. She can hear the other woman's steps cease from behind her. Sei stops for a second, contemplating like the momentum of the grocery bag softly swaying back and forth.

-

A train whizzes by.

-

-

A Sakura petal lands on Sei's nose and she smiles to herself. Blowing the petal away, she starts to hum as she takes a step towards home with her loot, where she knew Youko's impatience was mounting with every second she did not have her beloved daifuku.

-

-

-

Shiori will understand.

* * *

**A/N:** GAHH. I'm in the middle of writing a lab report but this kept on BOTHERING me. Dammit. What inspired this story, ironically, was a thirty minute bus ride to the closest Wal-Mart in an empty bus...with an ex-boyfriend. BAHAHA. Yes. Awkwardness ensues. Luckily, Sei knows better.

Idea stolen, ehrm, borrowed from Makoto Shinkai's 5 cm Byosoku (Which you should all see if you haven't already--your life is not complete without it).

Have a _shamazing_ week everyone! Thanksgiving is just around the corner! (Which means Christmas is approaching...I can feel it :D )

Peace,

**Shamazing**


	20. Today

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry for going MIA on you guys. Friday night, I literally ran out of lab, grabbed my suitcase and drove like mad back home. I am now sitting at the kitchen counter at home, enjoying my dad's amazing cooking and my mom ranting about how she can cook just as well. Shamazing took some personal time off to chill with the family and the best friends.

It's Thanksgiving tomorrow! I am ready to stuff my face with food. Who else is? :)

Here is a lighthearted Shimako/Noriko for the holiday where everyone is supposed to be thankful for all the wonderful things they have in life.

Enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!

**Shamazing**

P.S. I might go MIA on you guys again, because it's finals week when I get back on campus. I'm sure you can all manage. HAHAHA.

P.P.S. I had some fun drawing [in my chem lecture] random doodles, including some Marimite ones related to my fanfics (some you guys haven't read yet because I haven't posted them up). They're all at my **livejournal**, which you can find on my profile. Have fun!

* * *

I'm living this day like it's no other day | I'm living this day like it's no other day

kimi no soba de kimi to sugosu | the days I spend with you beside me...

kimi to naite kimi to warau | I cry with you, I laugh with you...

kimi to ayumi kimi to ikiru | Walking next to you, living with you...

kyou wo shukufuku shitai n' da | those are Today's blessings

--"TODAY," Angela Aki

* * *

The television goes on commercial break for a minute and Shimako looks away from the screen for a split second.

She can hear the sound of a knife hitting the cutting board from the kitchen. Noriko had insisted on preparing an American dish to surprise Shimako with her recently gleaned culinary skills (which she says she gained in a determined endeavor to avoid living on Mac 'N Cheese and instant ramen).

-

-

In the kitchen, she can see Noriko—hair tied back with stubborn strands falling about her, singing with the song playing on the radio—chopping vegetables. She stops chopping the carrots and attempts to blow several strands away from her face. Her efforts fail and the strands land on her face.

-

-

Laughing softly, Shimako gets up to tuck the stray strand behind Noriko's ear.


	21. Orion

A/N: Hi! I'm taking a quick break from studying [because frankly, my brain can only take so much Confucius, Taoism, Zen, and Buddhism in one sitting before it explodes]. Here is a short piece that came to me while I was walking home last night. Goes with the Bicycle storyline. Have fun. See you all later :)

Peace,

Shamazing

* * *

_If we crawl__  
__Till we can walk again__  
__Then we'll run__  
__Until we're strong enough to jump__  
__Then we'll fly__  
__Until there is no end_

_--"Crawl," Chris Brown_

* * *

"You know, we can see Orion from outside the window."

"The constellation?" Noriko asks, looking up from her book.

"Yes."

"I like to think of him as a protector," Shimako continues, staring at nothing in particular.

"...Isn't he a hunter?" Noriko asks her. Shimako looks at her and laughs.

"Yes," She tells her, looking back out the window, "but he's a guardian angel nonetheless. Every night, I would look up and ask him to watch over you."

Noriko blinks.

"Orion can be seen around the world," Shimako says, turning to face Noriko and smiling.

"So I hoped that maybe you would see him one night and realize that I was waiting for you."


	22. Home

A/N: I love fireworks :) Erhm...I already wrote my Holiday Spiel in 'Stille Nacht' so no use repeating it here. But, Happy Holidays nonetheless :)

* * *

_Ready or not, I hear a clock tock-ticking away_

_All you really want, it's so clear_

_All you really want, it's so near_

_Well maybe, what you want_

_Is right here._

_---"Everything, All At Once," Correatown_

* * *

"So," Youko starts as she reaches for the salsa, "Where is Sei Satou spending Christmas this year?"

"I'm not telling you."

Youko laughs.

"I'm not going to follow you, if that's what you're worried about," she retorts while shaking her head. She looks to her right and sees Sei hiding a secret behind her smile.

"Spain?" Youko offers, "Oh wait, you went there two years ago."

"Oh, so now we're guessing?" Sei replies, flipping through the channels on Youko's television.

"Australia? I don't think you've been there yet," Youko says thoughtfully, digging into the salsa bottle, "And stop flipping around. Just pick a channel already."

Silence.

"Actually," Sei puts the remote down and grabs the bag of chips from Youko, "I was thinking of spending Christmas here."

Youko stops chewing.

"With you," Sei adds with a smirk, taking the salsa from Youko.


	23. Brand New Day

A/N: Hello! I hope you all had a great holiday and I wish you all a happy and safe New Year's. Thank you for a year full of reviews, PMs, avid readers, and friends.

Last one for 2009. Enjoy.

Peace,

Shamazing

P.S. Sorry for the confusion. If you haven't read my other stories (Bicycle and Stille Nacht) then you probably haven't met Kate Brandt yet. Often in my stories, Noriko appears as an international student studying in an American university. Kate Brandt was her assigned roommate her freshman year and they've come to be very good friends. It would make it all clear if you read "Bicycle."

* * *

_Tell me,_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

_--"Drops of Jupiter" Train_

* * *

"Poor tree."

Noriko looked at the girl beside her, who was staring outside, beyond the limits of the library's towering glass windows.

"Hmm?"

"That tree over there," Kate said, pointing to the big ginkgo tree smack dab in the middle of the library courtyard.

"What about it?"

"It's dying."

Noriko looked at the tree. The bright yellow leaves were falling to the ground.

But they weren't plummeting to their death, at least not for Noriko. They were gracefully descending, like a blanket over this patch of the planet. Like snow. Or sunlight. Or Sakura.

The tree was shivering, but then again, there was something resilient about the way it stood there, swaying with—not against—the wind.

-

"_You know, when it's darkest, the stars shine brighter."_

_-_

"Nah," Noriko said, returning to her senior thesis report, "it will be fine. Spring is just around the corner."

* * *

"The ginkgo is the only member of the vegetable world that possesses the human quality of loyalty."

--Julie Piggott, Japanese Mythology

Of all the things that perished when the atomic bomb was dropped on Hiroshima, six ginkgo trees survived. Charred and disfigured, all 6 managed to heal and grow, proving witness to the rebirth of the ruined city. All six still stand today.

_

* * *

  
_

_This is a way_

_That I say I need you_

_I'm dying to breath in these abundant skies_

_--"Learning to Breath," Switchfoot_

_

* * *

  
_

"Don't get tuna again," Noriko told her with a disapproving tone.

"I won't, I won't," Kate said cheerfully, turning too quickly and almost bumping into the librarian, who was carrying a stack of books.

"Sorry," Kate muttered apologetically before letting the librarian pass.

---

Kate Brandt hummed to herself as she walked out of the library—what a wonderful autumn Saturday. The birds were chirping, people were playing Frisbee on the quad, the sun was shining…and shady looking men were shoving thick religious books down the throats of innocent passersby before asking for donations. Weren't donations voluntary?

"Excuse me, miss."

Uh-oh. Spotted. It seemed one of the men picked his next convert—Kate.

Kate inconspicuously tried to edge into the middle of the quad, away from the shady book man waving at her with an orange book thick enough for Noriko to use as a stepping stool to get the cookies she told Kate to hide from her in the cabinet she couldn't reach.

Kate was never quick. Her gym teacher once told her it might be better if she just _walked_ her graded mile run. Maybe she'd be faster. She was also very uncoordinated.

In one glorious movement, Kate managed to miss the one step into the main street that Noriko always told her to look out for.

"Gah," Kate exclaimed, falling flat on her face with her books strewn about.

"Urghh."

"Excuse me?"

Oh god. Did these people not know when to give up? She didn't want their damn books.

"Pardon me, miss," ever the slow one, Kate realized that it was a woman's voice, "Are you okay?"

Looking up, Kate saw a hand out stretched in front of her, waiting to pull her up.

---

Dusting herself, Kate slowly carried on to the corner Jimmy John's to get lunch for herself and Noriko. She was glad that the kind young woman helped her gather her things and make sure her ankle was not twisted or anything like that.

Trying to remember what Noriko asked for lunch, Kate suddenly realized that she didn't even ask for the girl's name. She almost smacked herself. She merely gave her directions and an offer to walk her, but she never introduced herself.

Kate walked in and ordered at the counter. The cashier looked at her weirdly as she contorted her face in an effort to remember any clues as to where she can find her Good Samaritan.

She'd seen her before…

Her eyes widened in realization.

It couldn't be.

Grabbing two sandwiches from the outstretched hand in front of her, Kate hurried back to the library, leaving the confused cashier with an outstretched hand.

"Those weren't your—ah, whatever."

---

"NORIKO!" Kate yelled, bursting into the dead quiet library with her sandwiches. Heads turned and the librarian looked like she was reaching for a roll of duct tape under her desk to duct tape Kate's mouth.

"Sorry, sorry," Kate mouthed as she made her way back to the desk near the tall glass windows, where she left Noriko and her stupid senior thesis.

"Noriko," she whispered urgently as she turned the corner.

Noriko wasn't there. Strange. She left all her things there. Her laptop was still locked to the desk, with the angry zig-zag chains and hexagons of C's and H's staring at Kate.

Putting the sandwiches on the desk, Kate slowly sat down on her spot. They were just talking about the lonesome ginkgo tree in the courtyard. Where'd she go?

Could she have run into…no, that wasn't possible. The campus was huge. What were the chances?

"What happened to you?"

Kate's neck almost snapped as she turned to the voice. Lo and behold, there was Noriko, her sleeves pulled up as she came from the direction of the washroom.

"Kate?"

"Noriko," Kate started as she stared at the other girl intently.

"Kate," Noriko said with the same urgency, mocking Kate while reaching for her sandwich, "What is this? I think you got the wrong sandwiches agai—"

"Noriko, listen," Kate started again, effectively halting Noriko, who gave her a weird look.

"...Okay"

"I think I saw—"

"Oh no!" Noriko suddenly said in a hushed whisper. "I forgot I printed some of my supporting graphs earlier," Noriko told her as she stood up, "hopefully no one took them by mistake."

Kate looked at Noriko's retreating back as she made her way to the library's public printers, her mouth open with her unfinished sentence. Shaking her head, Kate grabbed her sandwich and took a bite.

"Ew, tuna?"

---

Noriko leafed through the printed papers, looking for her lovely graphs and data sets. She blinked, her eyes tired from exhaustion.

'Spring is just around the corner,' she told herself as she sorted her papers.

She was just about to be finished when she looked out of the tall glass window and into the courtyard. Behind the big ginkgo tree, on the opposite wing of the library, she saw Kate staring at her sandwich, probably realizing that she just bit into a tuna sandwich.

"_Poor tree,"_

"_What?"_

"_It's dying."_

Smiling inwardly, Noriko gathered her papers and started walking back when something caught her eye.

For a brief second, she stood frozen in front of the doors that led outside, papers in one hand, with the sunlight engulfing her.

"_Nah..It will be fine."_

---

The librarian almost had a vein pop when she passed by one of the courtyard doors, seeing papers with graphs and charts all over the floor.

---

Kate fished out a piece of gum from her bag. Oh tuna. The cashier must've made a mistake when he was handing out the sandwiches.

She looked out the window for Noriko, knowing that the university printers were on the other wing of the library, directly across from where she sat. All she saw was the peeved librarian picking papers up.

---

Standing a few feet behind her, Noriko was still a little unsure. The ginkgo leaves were falling, and Noriko looked at her intently, not wanting to get her hopes up in case she was mistaken.

-

"_It's just around the corner."_

_-_

"…Shimako?"

---

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?" She said as she studied her map intently.

"Gah!"

Turning around, she saw a young woman on the ground, with books strewn about. With the way she fell, it seemed like she miscalculated a step and missed the step down the street.

"Urgh."

She immediately went closer to the blond girl, who was still lying face down on the pavement.

"Excuse me?" she called out, but the injured girl did not answer. She tried again.

"Pardon me, miss. Are you okay?"

The girl looked up to face her, and Shimako held out a hand to help her up.

"Thanks," the blond girl muttered as she sat up. They both started collecting her things.

"Is your ankle hurt?"

"I have no clue."

"I can check, if you don't mind," she told the blond girl with a smile. The blond girl nodded and Shimako reached for her ankle. The other girl must have seen the discarded map while Shimako examined her ankle.

"Are you lost?"

Shimako laughed a little.

"It seems I am," she said, looking at the blond girl, "I have always had issues with directions and maps."

"I can help you," the other girl offered with a smile, "where are you trying to go?"

---

She looked over her head slowly before turning around. She smiled softly.

"Noriko," she started. The other girl was quite speechless to say the least. Shimako shook her head softly with a chuckle. She walked closer.

"You really should take care of yourself more," she said softly, in a joking manner, "I hear eating and sleeping are both quite effective."

-

"_Spring is just around the corner."_

_-_

"Well," Shimako teased as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind Noriko's ear, "aren't you going to say hello to me?"


	24. Pyrotechnics

A/N: Mehhh. A plane crashed today. X marks the spot--right on the route that I take to drive to work everyday. My goodness, the traffic was horrible. On a brighter note, hello 2010 :) Here's my first short story of the year--short and succinct. Enjoy :) [And go watch Avatar :P]

I love fireworks. Don't you?

Peace,

Shamazing

_

* * *

Come with me_

_To the sea of love_

_I want to tell you…_

_--"Sea of Love," Cat Power_

_

* * *

  
_

"Wow," Noriko exclaimed softly. Shimako turned away from the sky to look at her.

Noriko was looking up at the sky, lips slightly parted in amazement and eyes shining with every explosion that went off. Her face was constantly being lit up with colorful patterns of wonder, reflecting the indescribable beauty of the fireworks she was watching.

Shimako slowly tore her gaze away and returned to the fireworks.

There was something about the way Noriko responded to fireworks—ever so fleeting, but absolutely beautiful in the dark.


	25. Wish

_Waiting on an angel_

_One to carry me home_

_--"Waiting On An Angel," Ben Harper_

* * *

Noriko watches from the corner of her eye as Shimako gracefully writes something on an _ema_ prayer plaque. She turns back to her own plaque, staring back at the blank piece of wood.

-

-

_Spontaneous._ She remembers learning in one of her general chemistry classes that spontaneous did not necessarily mean fast—it can take hours, days, even years.

-

-

She looks back at Shimako again, who is almost done writing. She looks up at Noriko and smiles her enigmatic smile.

Noriko is embarrassed, but she manages to smile back. She looks down at the blank piece of wood.

-

-

_Spontaneous. _It needs no external influence. It takes time, but it will progress on its own.

Unstoppable and immovable, it will happen.

* * *

-

As the wind blows, an _ema_ plaque wishing for spontaneity clanks against one asking for patience.

-

* * *

**A/N**: Ehrm Hi. Yes, I am still, in fact, alive :) It's a whole new semester and it's nothing short of insane. I'm sick T-T. I stood outside for a good hour and a half, waiting for a basketball game to start before proceeding to scream my head off in front of ESPN's cameras. And in case you're not from Illinois, it was 9 degrees Fahrenheit yesterday, with -4 wind chill. Yep. Your snot will freeze before it manages to drip down your nose.

-

-

_Anyhow._

I realize that not all of you may know what exactly an Ema is, so I'm gonna borrow the wise words of my friend Wikipedia (not the most reliable source in the world, but hey):

_**"Ema**_ are small wooden plaques on which Shinto worshipers write their prayers or wishes. The _ema_ are then left hanging up at the shrine, where the kami (spirits or gods) receive them."

I know this story's short, but I haven't really had any time to sit down, much less write. Although, when do I ever write anything long? So just for kicks, I'm uploading two chapters. Yay.

And as for _Rope_, I will update that fairly soon. I just need to figure some shtuff out.

-

Peace out

**Shamazing**


	26. Lemonade

**Lemonade**

**

* * *

**

**Take one**

**

* * *

  
**

"What's this?"

Yumi walks into the council room, parched, and the first thing she sees is a glass of ice cold lemonade.

-

'_Yumi, I knew you'd be thirsty after class_ ' is on a card next to the glass, in Sachiko's hand writing.

-

"I have such a kind Oneesama," Yumi says before drinking the entire glass in one gulp. (Told you she was parched.)

-

While Yumi is washing the glass, the door opens.

"Yumi-chan," it's Youko-sama's voice!

Yumi turns and sees Mizuno Youko in her street clothes. She smiles and greets her.

"Have you seen my glass of lemonade?"

-

-

All color drains from Yumi's smiling face and she almost drops the glass. Youko starts looking around for the glass before turning her attention to Yumi.

"Eh…I…I'm sorry Youko-sama! I'm Sorry! I drank it! I didn't think it was yours!"

Youko opens her mouth to speak to stop the younger girl from prostrating herself in front of her but a beet red Yumi cuts her to the chase.

"I'm sorry! I'll make you another one right away! I'm sorry!" And off she goes, zealously making lemonade for Youko.

"It's okay," Youko says weakly but Yumi, in all her frenzy, doesn't hear her.

-

Youko laughs a little laugh, shakes her head, and watches as Yumi fumbles through containers and bottles to make lemonade.

* * *

**Take two**

**

* * *

  
**

"Lemonade?"

Yoshino picks up the card next to the glass of lemonade and smiles.

-

_'Yoshino, I made this for you :) _

_--Rei-chan '_

_-_

She drinks the whole thing and then walks over to the sink to wash it.

The door opens and Yoshino calls out a greeting, not bothering to look.

-

-

"Ara, where'd my lemonade go?"

-

-

Yoshino turns around to find Torii Eriko standing by the door in all her glory. Her face grows into a mix of fear and anger.

_'Crap,'_ she thinks to herself.

She hurriedly turns back to the cabinets, opening them up discreetly to get what she needs to make lemonade. She hears Eriko pulling a chair.

-

"And I was so thirsty."

-

Yoshino curses the can quietly for being stubborn and not opening.

-

"Actually, I'll get something else at the cafeteria."

-

Yoshino sighs in relief and she stops frantically mixing the lemonade mix.

-

"But then again, lemonade is my favorite."

-

Yoshino starts mixing frantically again.

-

"Although I really shouldn't drink it, it won't be good for my stomach ache."

-

Yoshino holds the ice cubes on top of the glass of lemonade.

-

"Well, I can just drink it with this cupcake I—"

"MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND ALREADY!"

* * *

**Take three**

**

* * *

  
**

Noriko picks up the card and reads it out loud.

-

"Noriko, I knew you'd be thirsty after class."

-

She smiles, puts the card down and picks up the glass of lemonade.

"How nice of Shimako-san."

-

She drinks it all before walking over to the sink to wash the glass.

-

The door slams open and hits the wall with a loud _thud_. Noriko turns.

_Crack. _The frame hanging on the wall closest to the door drops to the ground with a glorious _crack._

_-_

_-_

"Uhmm…oops?"

Sei back tracks and closes the door.

* * *

**Take four**

**

* * *

  
**

Noriko picks up the card and reads it out loud.

-

"Noriko, I knew you'd be thirsty after class. "

-

She smiles, puts the card down and picks up the glass of lemonade.

"How nice of Shimako-san."

-

She drinks it all before walking over to the sink to wash the glass.

-

-

The door opens (ever so gently) and a loud voice startles Noriko before she can even turn around.

"I'm so thirsty! It's so hot in here! Time for my—hey, where's my lemonade??"

Noriko turns slowly, finding herself face to face with Satou Sei.

-

-

"I drank it," Noriko declares with a straight face, "I'm sorry."

"I'll make you another one," Noriko tells her before turning back to the cupboard.

"No need!" Sei says in her sing song voice.

-

-

Noriko almost _drops_ the can of lemonade mix when she feels two strong arms grab her from behind and envelope her in a hug—effectively crushing her chest.

"WHAT THE—?!"

"Just give me a hug! You're so cute!"

-

-

* * *

A/N: I have no clue where this came from. I was either craving for lemonade or just out of it. Anyhow, haven't posted a crack fic in a while.

Peace :)


	27. Blue

_This is a star_

_This is your heart_

_This is the day you were born_

_--"Always," Switchfoot_

_

* * *

  
_

Noriko practically bounces down the stairs of the apartment building. It's the first day of spring, and the smell of her well-earned diploma is as close as the smell of the life reemerging around her. She half runs to the street corner and her bus conveniently comes along.

-

-

Walking up to the front door after a long day, Noriko passes by the collection of mailboxes. They stare at her so intently, she has to stop walking. Kate has long decided that she is in charge of fetching the mail, so Noriko never bothers.

But now is different.

She inches closer, squinting at the little crack of the letter box.

-

-

Holding the little index card in her hand, Noriko smiles. She realizes that electronic letters may be quick and efficient, but they aren't the same. They don't have stamps from Japan and France and Chicago. They don't smell like the Sakura petals that should be in bloom by now. And they don't curl and dance like _her_ artistic handwriting on the index card that _she_ has touched.

As Noriko leaves her room to help Kate carry the groceries, the powder blue index card smiles serenely from its place above Noriko's desk.

-

-

* * *

_Miss you Noriko-chan._

_

* * *

_

-

A/N: Erhm, hi. Yes. I'm still alive. Barely. This 18 credit hour semester kinda sprang up without warning and swallowed me whole. Sigh. Forgive the delays, particularly with Rope, I'll get there...eventually.

Kate Brandt is my own character and if you haven't read "Bicycle," she has been Noriko's college roommate since her freshman year up to this point in the story (senior year). She's cool and clumsy. And she doesn't like tuna.

Okay, the lab calls.

Peace,

Shamazing.

-

P.S. For Chile, Haiti and humanity's resilience. _Because there will always be a tomorrow. _

P.P.S. Go team USA, proud of you guys :) And of the athletes that participated in the Winter Olympics 2010.


	28. Window

_We're accidentally in love_

_--"Accidentally in Love," The Counting Crows_

* * *

"Sei, can you close the window?"

"But—" A look from Youko, "Er, hang on."

-

-

In Taoism, opposites are not considered conflicting forces. Rather, opposites are perceived as complementary forces. They are interdependent, inseparable, and equally essential to sustain the existence of the other.

-

-

Sei got up to close the window, feeling the breeze touch her face and blow her hair away. She heard the door shut behind her. Looking around with a slightly suspicious look and not seeing Youko anywhere, Sei smirked triumphantly. She began to open the window.

"Don't even think about it."

Caught.

"Hehe, what are you talking about?"

* * *

A/N: Hi. I haven't uploaded a Youko/Sei story (or anything, actually) in a while. Just a random blurb I wrote out a couple of months ago. Peace.

Shamazing


End file.
